¿Cantarella?
by Neko C
Summary: Crack!fic. Un elixir capaz de alterar los sentidos y hacer que las personas realizaran sus deseos más profundos... un significado que podía quedar a libre interpretación.


**OMG! ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! Ahora traigo mi regalo para mi beta/lectora V.I.P. Aiko Kimura, basándome en una de sus canciones favoritas, creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta cuál es. ¡Feliz Navidad, mi linda plutoniana!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y Fanmades no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores.**

**Enjoy!**

**-.-.-.-**

"**¿Cantarella?" (Por Neko C.)**

Éxito, eso predecía todo el equipo de Yamaha Corporación al terminar de editar un nuevo video de dos de sus adquisiciones más valiosas y veteranas; Cantarella era su nombre, y los afortunados en interpretarla fueron la idol Miku Hatsune y el amante de los helados Kaito Shion. Todas esas horas de práctica, maquillaje y actuación al fin habían rendido frutos, y el video prometía una gran audiencia al mostrarse por primera vez en uno de los canales más populares de Japón, contando además con el bonus de reproducirse cinco minutos antes de la cuenta regresiva de Navidad.

La muchacha de las dos coletas estiró sus brazos concluido el video, aún con el vestido victoriano negro y adornado de puntillas verdes, realmente se veía bonita en él. A su lado, su compañero de canto se encontraba dubitativo y mirando a la nada, concentrado en un punto infinito del set ambientado en una habitación del Medioevo. Ella lo observó por unos segundos, recordando el final del video, donde aparentaban besarse sentados en una cama matrimonial, sonrojándose levemente y rememorando el momento en el cual el rostro del de cabellos azules apenas se había colocado a centímetros de la suya.

—Kaito-nii —comenzó a hablar, ganándose la atención de su amigo —, eh… ¡buen trabajo!— Sonrió y levantó su pulgar en señal de aprobación, sintiéndose bastante estúpida por sus acciones.

El aludido imitó a la chica, pero su sonrisa se asemejaba más a una mueca que otra cosa. Aunque, con el traje que portaba, se veía realmente sexy con esa expresión.

—Sí, será el éxito de estas fiestas —aseguró con un tono de voz más grave de lo normal —. Buen trabajo, Miku-chan.

Miku se sorprendió al ver a su compañero tan serio, simplemente era extraño. Un ambiente tenso rodeó el lugar, la de coletas estaba nerviosa y él seguía algo ausente. Finalmente, Kaito se levantó y recuperó algo de sus aires soñadores, mas la normalidad no regresaba.

—¿Sabes? Esta canción me ha gustado mucho, especialmente en su letra.

—Sí, ¿verdad? La idea de tener un elixir mágico que pueda lograr que tengas a la persona que más amas entre tus manos y lograr todo lo que deseas con ella es muy tentadora… —La idol se perdió entre sus fantasías, sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante cada una de sus palabras y recordando todas las escenas del video.

—Tienes razón, Pero lo que más me ha gustado es la parte en que se descubre el deseo mutuo, escondido por la timidez —Él acercó inconscientemente y con mucha alegría su cara a la de Miku, permitiéndole a ella una visión gloriosa de sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules y su rostro sumamente varonil y sexy —. Tan sólo se necesita un pequeño empujón para dejarse salir. ¿No sería genial qué eso pasara en la vida real, Miku-chan? —preguntó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones y aires soñadores.

—¿Eh? Digo, ¡s-sí! C-claro, Kaito-nii.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual —Caminó con tranquilidad por el set, hacia la puerta de salida —. Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, hay que ayudar a los demás con los preparativos.

La joven asintió, aún con vestigios rosas en sus mejillas y un nerviosismo que le impedía caminar bien con los zapatos de taco, mas trató de aparentar y posicionarse al lado de su amigo, dirigiéndose al vehículo que los llevaría a la mansión Vocaloid, donde todos sus amigos seguramente ya estaban preparando una fiesta para conmemorar la Navidad y el nuevo video.

Al llegar, casi todo era un desastre: Luka amenazaba a su novio con un pescado gigante, gritando miles de veces que Gakupo era un inútil, seguramente revolucionada por las hormonas del embarazo; Miki e Iroha debatían una y otra vez si el plato principal de la noche debía ser pavo o salmón –ese mismo que la de cabellos rosados sostenía en sus manos con aires agresivos-; Gumi preparaba su famoso soufflé de zanahorias, cosa que complicaba mucho más la elección de las anteriores; Rin y Len se mantenían al margen, aunque a veces el rubio trataba de pedir silencio para que la pequeña Sayumi no se despertara de su siesta –sin obtener muy buenos resultados que digamos-; Yuma y Piko sucumbían a las órdenes de decoración de Mizki, quien una y otra vez los obligaba a correr las gigantes estatuas navideñas de un lado al otro de la sala; mientras que Yuki y Gachapoid armaban la mesa, aunque de vez en cuando cortaban esa tarea para protagonizar una pelea de cuchillos; no había rastros ni de Lily, Kiyoteru o Mikuo, posiblemente porque seguirían en el mercado comprando los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Los recién llegados miraron la postal con estupefacción, para después reír con alegría y muy divertidos, siempre era una odisea armar alguna fiesta en el lugar, aunque, por suerte, todo terminase perfecto y llenos de candidez; tantos años juntos los habían acostumbrado a eso. Todos los presentes se unieron a su risa, para después integrarlos en el armado de los últimos detalles.

Finalmente, la noche llegó. Todos estaban sentados frente a la adornada mesa navideña, con Kaito y Miku en las puntas al ser los invitados de honor. Los demás los llenaron de felicitaciones, mientras esperaban pacientemente que fuese la hora de que el video se transmitiera por la TV para pasar al pasillo y contemplarlo. La cena transcurrió sin muchos altercados, algunos golpes de Luka a Gakupo, pero nada que necesitase terapia intensiva, lo más destacable fueron las miradas nerviosas de cierta muchacha de pelos aguamarina al amante del helado, para después posarse en su copa llena de un líquido violáceo servido por él.

"Un elixir capaz de lograr despertar los deseos ocultos..." Se sintió observada, desatendió a su bebida por unos segundos, notando la mirada azulada y una sonrisa dedicada a ella. Tragó un poco de saliva y volvió a la copa, tomándola entre sus manos y acabándose su contenido de manera apresurada, siendo consiente de lo que pasaría después.

Una pequeña alarma sonó, y los vocaloids pasaron uno por uno a la sala principal, entusiasmados por ver la canción. Los últimos en salir fueron Miku y Kaito, por lo que se miraron unos segundos cuando se encontraron solos. Ella se sentía algo mareada, mas volvió a tomar la botella y servirse un poco más mientras el joven se dirigía con los demás. El corazón de la chica latía con rapidez y la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía como, si de un momento a otro, fuera a desmayarse, al igual que en el video. Sin embargo, eso no pasó, sólo escuchaba las voces de sus amigos, llamándola pues la canción ya estaba siendo trasmitida. No sabía porqué, pero comenzó a sentirse mucho más alegre al escuchar esa música, como si la llevase lejos, muy lejos de la realidad; acompañada sólo con la botella del elixir casi vacía, puesto que se había tomado ya las tres cuartas partes.

Luego de eso... todo se volvió difuso. Lo último que pudo recordar eran flashes donde sentía como si estuviera de nuevo interpretando el PV, acompañada de varios rostros que la miraban y uno muy especial, que no pudo reconocer, pero con el que quedó encantada desde el principio...

El canto de los pájaros la despertó. ¿Ya era de día? ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Se levantó pesadamente de la cama donde reposaba, sintiendo como unas punzadas de dolor atacaban su cabeza, por lo que la tomó entre sus manos con firmeza.

—Urgh, ¿por qué duele tanto? —se quejó repetidas veces, con una voz quebrada.

—Se llama resaca, Miku —indicó alguien a su lado, cosa que ella no esperó y provocó que diera un pequeño salto en el colchón.

—¿Mikuo-nii? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó exaltada y más roja que un tomate, que no supiera lo que pasó la noche anterior la estaba alterando. El muchacho rió ante esa reacción.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Debiste de tomar demasiado vino...

—¿Eh? ¿Vino?

—Claro, tontita, ¿qué pensaste que era, cantarella? —Ante esas palabras, Miku se sonrojó aun más —. Seguramente te emborrachaste y ya no recuerdas nada, fue chistoso verte bailar por todo el salón y cantar a viva voz la canción. Además de que trataste de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kaito cuando él se fue.

La chica no recordaba nada de eso, pero parecía que era lo mejor para su orgullo no hacerlo. Hundió su cara entre el hueco de sus rodillas.

—Me quiero morir, seguramente fui la burla de todos.

—No te preocupes, todos estaban ocupados en sus parejas como para darse cuenta —Lo consoló él, tratando que Miku no tuviera un ataque de nervios y vergüenza.

—Dime... ¿cómo llegué aquí? —Se miró todo el cuerpo, agradeciendo, por lo menos, que aún poseía sus ropas intactas.

—No preguntes, todavía me duele la espalda de lo que me costó controlarte.

—Oh, lo siento.

—No hay problema —Sonrió él sin preocupaciones, para luego bostezar disimuladamente.

—Creo que estoy estorbando tu sueño —Trató de levantarse, pero el dolor de cabeza se lo impidió, volviendo al acto reflejo de tocársela.

—Puedes dormir otro poco más, no tengo problema —aseguró Mikuo —. Déjame que vaya a buscarte una aspirina —Salió de la cama con cuidado, en dirección a la puerta.

—Gracias, eres el mejor, Mikuo —dijo Miku mientras volvía a acostarse y dormirse casi en el acto.

El muchacho de cabellos aguamarina se sonrojó con evidencia ante esas palabras, pero, al mismo tiempo, sonrió con buenas ganas. Podría decirse que era una muy linda mañana de Navidad...

**-.-.-.-**

**Eso es todo, los espero en mis otros fics, ¡todavía esto no se termina!**

**¡Un abrazo navideño desde Argentina!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
